MysMe in our world!
by CikFiona
Summary: I dont know how to write summary. (ﾟﾟ　) Why dont you read it? ヾ(**)ﾉ


**I** **will try my best to write this fanfic!! I dont really know but im sorry if the character is OOC soo yeahhhh.. And also forgive me if there is any grammar mistake. English is not my motherlanguage. Enjoy~**

*

 _"Saera! Wait!" Saeyoung try his best to catch his little sister. Saeran not far behind him try to catch up with his brother._ _"Saeran! Hurry! Or else-" Saeyoung say but stop when he saw his mother with Saera beside her. His mother was dragging Saera by her ear._ _"Or else what?! Didnt I told you to take care of your stupid sister!" His mother push Saera towards Saeyoung. Saeyoung quickly catch her as she was falling down._ _Mrs Choi spun around and walk away. Saeran now besides Saeyoung sigh in relief as his mother was gone._ _"Me... Twified!!" Saera say while crying hard. Saeyoung comfort her by saying its okay. He patted her back. Saeran only look at his brother and young sister._ _Both of them is 13 years old and Saera is only 5 years old. She has a birthmark that shaped like a heart on her neck. Saera was raised by both of them despite being so young because their mom didnt care about her. Its also unknown to them if they have a same father or not. But they dont care because they love her so much._ _After 15 minutes of crying, Saera finally stop crying and fall asleep. Saeyoung carry her to their room. Saera is still young but she didn't grow up like any other children and it make him sad._ _"Brother, I'm hungry" Saeran said. Saeyoung look at him and nodded._ _"Let me cook you something to eat" he said._ _A few weeks after that Saera gone missing without any trace. Both of the twins search her everywhere but they still can't find her. They even make missing poster but its no use because they still can't find her._ _Now both of them are 21 years old but they still searching for her. But both of has been separated from each other. Saeyoung is with the RFA and Saeran is with the Mint Eye._

*

Sophie POV

I was busy with my phone, playing the new hottest game, Mystic Messenger. Everyone in school is playing it including me. My favorite character is ofcourse god seven oh seven.

"Sophie!!! " my stepsister voice rang through the house. I sigh. Loud footsteps can be heard from distance and stop right behind me.

"Yes, Ayna? " I ask without even bothering to look at her. My attention is still on my phone. Without any warning she snatched my precious phone from my hand.

"Hey! " I get up from the couch and look at her.

"No. No phone until you clean up your room" she said with a serious expresion.

"I'll clean it up later. I want to play my game! Its not everyday that I have nothing to do! " I pout. Im 13 and working as a young agent and also a high school student.

Ayna just shake her from right to left. "No means no" she said.

"What's happening here?" Nhis my second older stepsister come in to living room with her cousin, Brandon behind her.

"Her room is a messed and im telling her to clean it up" Ayna said while throwing my phone to Brandon. He catch it and smile.

"Don't give it to her until she clean up her room"

Awww man!

"Fine! I'll clean my room!"

*

After dinner I decided to play MM again! Currently I'm playing Yoosung route. It's kinda annoyed me when he compared me to Rika. I hate Rika so much.

Unlike other player, I didnt wait for chatroom to be available. I unlock them with hourglass. I buy 2000 hourglass to make it easier for me to play.

I yawned and look at my clock on my bed table stand. 1:04 am. I should really go to sleep now. I have to school tomorrow. I wish... Mystic Messenger was real, I thought before sleeping.

*

3rd person POV

Sophie is already gone to school. Ayna decide to clean Sophie's bedroom once more since she's not satisfied on how she clean it.

'She didn't bring her phone with her? That's rare' Ayna thought to herself when she saw Sophie's phone on her bed.

When she was cleaning Sophie's room suddenly Sophie's phone acting weird. It was buzzing loudly. Ayna become a bit scared. Slowly she approach the phone but stop when a thick smoke come out from it.

She stepped back cautiously and watched the phone. Suddenly the phone explode and she ran out from Sophie's room and closed the door.

Nhis and Brandon appeared. They have a worry expression on their face.

"What happen?" Brandon ask.

"Sophie's phone suddenly explode inside her room" Ayna said.

Suddenly they hear coughing and screaming inside Sophie's room. They looked at each other. Is it a thief?

"We better check it" Nhis said "if anything happen, hit them hard with... broom"

Ayna nodded. They slowly open the door. Inside Sophie's room is 7 people.

"AHHHH!!!!!!"

*

"So you are saying that all of you is from... Korea?" Ayna ask, earning a nodded and yes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I could if you didn't smack me with your broom!!" One of them shouted while rubbing his head.

"Wait... I feel like I've seen you before.." Nhis said. She scan them all with her eyes and something clicked on her mind. "Oh.. My.. God... Mystic Messenger character"

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"Remember 707 that Sophie adore and kinda... Obessed with? Well that's him! " Nhis said while pointing at Saeyoung.

"And all of them! I dont know your name though... I only now 707" Ayna said.

"Where are we?" Jumin asked.

Ayna, Nhis and Brandon explain to them. It take more than 1 hour to explain because Yoosung didnt catch it right away.

"So you are saying that... All of us are game character? " Zen ask and Ayna nodded.

"Maybe we should wait for Sophie. She can explain to all of you. We didn't play the game so we don't know anything about it" Nhis said "I'm Nhis"

"I'm Ayna" Ayna introduced herself "and thats Brandon"

The MM squad introduced themself. Oh wait till Sophie see them. It must be fun.

*

 **Its only 1k word! I hope you like it ;-;**


End file.
